


Sweet the Sting

by Isagel



Category: Gilda (1946)
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2011, Multi, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-02
Updated: 2012-05-02
Packaged: 2017-11-04 17:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/396563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isagel/pseuds/Isagel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inching ever closer to the tip of this scorpion's tail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet the Sting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karita Wyr (karitawyr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karitawyr/gifts).



> Music: Tori Amos.
> 
> Made for karita_wyr in the Festivids 2011/2012 challenge.

Embedded streaming on Vimeo:

[Sweet the Sting](http://vimeo.com/36138078) from [Isagel](http://vimeo.com/user1875814) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

**Password: tungsten**

[Download vid as .avi.](http://www.wunderwesen.com/isagel/vids/sweetthesting_by_isagel.avi)

[Original Dreamwidth entry with lyrics and further notes.](http://isagel.dreamwidth.org/274856.html)


End file.
